cxgfandomcom-20200213-history
Josh Wilson
Bio Character history Season One . When Rebecca called Chan to her house for an emergency White Josh joined him there. The two Joshes learned the emergency was actually a broken garbage disposal. White Josh took a look at it and found that it was overstuffed with chicken. Rebecca changed the subject when White Josh suggested it looked like the clog had been done on purpose. After fixing the problem Wilson claimed it was hot and took of his shirt, to the annoyance of Rebecca. To distract him she gave White Josh her phone to play with and he accessed a pedometer app she had. While Rebecca and Chan talked he improved her step count. He then handed the phone back to Rebecca and left with Chan . Wilson and the rest of the crew were asked by Chan to help him build a dining room table which was a gift for Valencia whom he had just moved in with. They were all at Serrano's house assembling the table since Chan intended this to be a surprise. White Josh and Greg were unsure this was a good idea since Valencia usually had to personally approve anything Chan did. As they struggled to accomplish the task Greg and Wilson tried to subtly suggest to Chan that he break up with Valencia. However, Hector derailed the conversation with a monologue about tandem parking. When they finished putting the table together they presented it to Valencia who, as Greg and Wilson predicted, didn't care for it . Sometime later, White Josh joined the crew and Valencia at the movie theater to watch a film. Afterwards, Wilson and the others convinced Greg to join them for a beach trip. Rebecca Bunch also ended up invited to the outing and she provided the fancy transportation. The assembled group began coupling up leaving Wilson and Rebecca to discuss his work out routine in elaborate detail. When Josh returned from using the restroom he found Rebecca's boss Darryl had joined the trip. The two of them hit it off since Darryl recognized Wilson from the gym he worked out at. The beach trip turned awkward for everyone on board when Rebecca performed a pole dance. Despite the drama that ensued White Josh and everyone else reached their destination and made it to the beach as planned . A week later at Home Base, White Josh was hanging out with Hector and discussing with Greg his habit of being commitment phobic. Thoughts turned to a boxing PPV they wanted to watch but couldn't afford just as Darryl walked in. He invited them all to join him at his apartment for a PPV party. White Josh and his friends showed up but they found the boxing event boring and decided to leave. Darryl insisted he could make the party livelier and managed to get a number of pretty ladies to show up. Once the party was over, White Josh helped clean up and Darryl admitted he hired all the women from an online agency. He did this to impress the other guys and become their friend. White Josh told him he could consider him a friend and kissed Darryl on the cheek before he left . }} Season Two . Sometime later, Wilson and the other members of the crew were summoned by Greg to Home Base. He had been missing for sometime and finally came out of seclusion to announce to his friend's that he was an alcoholic . Greg wanted them all to know that he was dealing with his addiction and WhiJo offered his full support. They made plans to go to a new ping pong bar that night but Greg was late. Whijo was angry when he found out that Greg's abscence might be due to Josh Chan. The other Josh told their friend he was now sleeping and cohabiting with his ex-girlfriend Rebecca. WhiJo was upset not only by Chan's actions but also because he wasn't told about any of this since everyone thought he'd be to critical. Worried that Greg might fall off the wagon due to the news WhiJo and Hector went looking for him . Although Greg turned out to be okay he decided to finally leave West Covina and to go to Emory University. WhiJo, Chris, Hector and Josh Chan met up at the airport to say goodbye to thier friend. }} Category:Characters Category:Darryl Whitefeather Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Josh Wilson Category:Madison Whitefeather Category:Main Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:LGBT+ Characters Category:Season Four Characters